$ -0.1 + 176\% + \dfrac{10}{10} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 176\% = \dfrac{176}{100} = 1.76 $ $ \dfrac{10}{10} = 1$ Now we have: $ -0.1 + 1.76 + 1 = {?} $ $ -0.1 + 1.76 + 1 = 2.66 $